SMPC03 / Transcript
The episode starts out with Nora and Sara walking home to Nora from school. Nora: What do you want to do whe we get home? Sara: I don't know... Nora: Come on! You need to learn to be decisive, at least every now and then! Sara: If I do not know exactly what I want to do, then what should I say? Nora grunts with fake resignation, and Sara laughs. Nora: Point taken. The two girls enter Nora's house, and Nora quickly hangs off her bag and jacket before heading into the kitchen. Nora: What do you want? Please, please, please don't give me a "I don't know." Sara: I'm sorry, I don't know. What do you ha-...Nora? Sara freezes as Dalecarlian flies past a corner, who doesn't notices the girl, and bolts back '' Nora: Yeah? ''Nora leaves the kitchen, and sees Dalecarlian, and freezes. Sara: Why is it here? Do you know it? It was with Cure Twinflower at the bridge... We even talked with it... Nora: What? What are you doing in my house?! Dalecarlian finally notices the girls, or rather Sara, and simply stares for a moment. Dalecarlian: Um... I... I'll get going now... Nora: Hey! We want some answers! Dalecarlian leaves through an open window. Sara: 'You know her? Nora: What? No! I've never met that thing! It wasn't there when Cure Twinflower saved me. Sara: Then why was it here, in your house? Nora: How would I know? This is the first time I met that thing. Ugh, I hope I won't get dragged into another fight... Now, what do you want to eat? The two girls head into the kitchen. Some minutes later, at Nora's room. The girls are chatting Sara: Hey, did you know, yesterday there was another attack? Nora: There was? Sara: Yeah, at the police station. Were you there? Nora: I was at the station, but didn't see any sign of an attack, it must've been after I was there... Sara: What's with you and being at places that will get attacked? Nora: Only my normal luck? Sara: Ah. Nora: But why didn't they say anything about it on the news? Sara: They did. Apparently Cure Twinflower destroyed the monster again. Nora: Eh? Again? I mean you'd think the Saiarks would learn from previous failures. Sara: Saiarks? Nora: Yeah, the monsters... Sara: How did you know they're called Saiarks? Nora: ... ... ... Oh, fudge. Sigh, I guess I can't talk my way out of this one... Nora walks over to the window, and opens it Nora: Please don't tell anyone about this, okay? Sara: Okay, what are you doing? Nora: I'm sorry I've lied to you, but I frankly didn't have much of a choice. Dalecarlian flies in Nora: Sara, this is Dalecarlian. Dalecarlian, this is Sara. Dalecarlian: Please call me Darlian. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sara: ...Um... Same..? Dalecarlian: Nora, why do you introduce us, you know as well as I that the less that know of this the better. Nora: She does already know too much to not suspect anything. Sara: I'm still here, remember? Nora: Sara, please don't freak out, or something, please? Sara: I've just gotten introduced to a flying plush, and there isn't much that can freak me out more. Nora: I guess. The girls share a laugh. Nora: I'll take it from the start. You know at the bridge, where we got separated by the Saiark, and I told you that I got saved by Cure Twinflower? Truth is, I wasn't saved by her. Some kind of Crystal fell, and landed on me, and then turned to these. Nora shows her PreChanMirror and her PreCards Sara: What? Isn't that..? Nora: Then, somehow, I transformed into Cure Twinflower. I managed to avoid the Saiark's attack, but let's just say the bridge didn't... After that, I jumped, like what, 50 metres into the air, and some kind of glowy wings appeared on my back, and I flew, then kicked the Saiark high into the air. Sara: Are you telling me that you, excuse me, who is as bad at P.E as me, simply kicked that huge thing? Nora: Believe me, I didn't believe it either... Let me continue. After it landed in the water, it sent some kind of attack made up of batons at me. I don't know how, but I simply blasted them apart, with some kind of pink beam, and you know the rest. Sara: How come no-one knows about you being her? Nora: Darlian tampered with all the nearby cameras. Sara: You can do that? Dalecarlian: It's not that hard, I didn't do much. Nora: According to the police, all nearby security cameras showed me almost getting hit by the Saiark, then only a black screen until I blast it. Sara: Eh? That's some serious tampering! So no one knows? Nora: No one outside of this room. Sara: ...Wow. Dalecarlian: Ah, Nora! I feel the presence of Saiark... It's close! Nora: You don't say! Sara, stay inside! I don't want you to get hurt. Sara: What about you? Nora: I'll be fine. Nora: Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cure Twinflower: The evergreen flower of hope! Cure Twinflower! Cure Twinflower: Don't judge, it's not my fault I say that every time. Cure Twinflower runs down the stairs, and out of the house, using the back door. Her wings appear from the back bow, and she flies over the house. Cure Twinflower: Twinflower Punch! The attack hit the Saiark straight on, and it stumbles back. Cure Twinflower: Everyone, get away from here! I'll take care of this one, but I can't afford to have to worry about others around me. The few people that had stopped running when her attack hit the Saiark started running for cover again, and Cure Twinflower engages the Saiark in close combat with her wings disappearing into the bow again, forcing it backwards, only to notice a red beam coming at her from the corner of her eye. She activates the wings again, and quickly flies upward, avoiding the beam. Olycka: So close. Cure Twinflower: Close doesn't shoot the hare. Olycka: I guess. Doesn't stop me from going after the hare myself either. Olycka springs at Cure Twinflower, who only barely avoids the attack. She quickly begins to fight more at defensive, and it's clearly visible that she's getting outnumbered. Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure, Twinflower Lovely Sword! The sword appears in her hand, and with it, she fares a little better, but it shows that she is still not winning. Dalecarlian: Cure Twinflower! Sara: She's not doing well, is she? Darlecarlian: Sadly, no. Sara: Is there something I can do to help? Dalecarlian: No, there isn't. In order for you to be able to take the blows they are exchanging, you need a magically enhanced body... Unless... Here take this a second. Dalecarlian drops a small, white crystal in Sara's hand. It immediately starts to shine, and changes to a PreChanMirror and PreCards. Sara: What? Isn't this the same as Nora's? Dalecarlian: Thank Blue! You had the potential inside you all along! Sara: Do you mean to fight? Dalecarlian: To be a Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure! Now repeat after me: Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Sara: Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change! Cure Valley: The flower of returning happiness! Cure Valley! Cure Valley: This is... Me..? Dalecarlian: Quickly! Now, while you have the chance, finish the Saiark off! Cure Valley: What do you mean? Dalecarlian: Purifying it! Do you remember the way Cure Twinflower purified the Saiark at the bridge? It should be similar to that. Cure Valley: I'll try. Cure Valley: Light of happiness become the holy power, LovePreBrace! Cure Valley: Pretty Cure Valley Smile Shoot! Cure Valley: Happiness, return to the heavens! The attack catch the Saiark off guard, and it gets purified. Olycka: What? Cure Twinflower: Cure... Valley? Olycka: Tsk. No use staying here now, I guess... Olycka teleports away. Cure Valley: Was that right? Dallecarlian: Yes! You did that perfectly! Cure Twinflower: That was great! Dalecarlian shudders, and the cures look at her. Dalecarlian: Ah! I feel the power of a lovely mic! Please rub it! Cure Twinflower: You do it. I did it the last time. Cure Valley: Rub it? Why? Cure Twinflower: Trust me. Cure Valley: Okay, I guess..? Cure Valley rubs Dalecarlian's nose, and Dalecarlian sneezes. A pair of PreCards appear out of her backpack, and Cure Valley catches them. Cure Valley: Cards? Dalecarlian: Yes, and save them; They might be of use later on. Cure Valley: ..Okay..? How do I turn back to myself? With the help of Dalecarlian and Cure Twinflower, Cure Valley turns back into Sara, and in a second, Nora stands in Cure Twinflower's place. Nora: Didn't I tell you to stay inside? Sara: I saw that you were struggling, and wanted to help! Nora: You could've gotten seriously hurt! What if you wouldn't have become a Pretty Cure? Dalecarlian: Let's not worry about what could've, but didn't, happen. It's not of importance. And Nora, if she hadn't come out to help, then you might not have made it. Nora: Fair enough. The episode ends with the two girls and one fairy entering Nora's house again. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Transcripts